Kaamelott : Le Graal
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Enfin deux chevaliers rapportent le Graal au roi Arthur ! Enfin presque.


KAAMELOTT : Le Graal

KAAMELOTT : Le Graal

Le vent d'hiver souffle à l'extérieur de Kaamelott, le sifflement résonne à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Seul, aussi sur son trône, le roi Arthur somnole la tête appuyer sur sa main droite, une faible lumière provient des troches aux murs et du feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Le roi a changé, ses cheveux se sont teintés de blanc, il a une longue barbe maintenant.

À l'extérieur, deux chevaliers vêtus d'une longue cape sombre s'avancent dans la cour, ils descendent de leur monture puis s'avancent vers une porte du château.

Le roi est tiré de sa somnolence part le bruit de la porte de la salle du trône qui s'ouvre. Arthur ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour distinguer les deux personnes qui s'avancent. Il ne voit que des formes sombres et menaçantes qui s'approchent.

- Alors, c'est la fin, soupire d'une voix chevrotante le roi. Les Dieux vous ont envoyé me chercher pour me punir de ne pas avoir découvert le Graal.

- Que dites-vous sire , s'étonne une voix familière.

- Qui êtes-vous donc , demande Arthur en saisissant la garde de son épée Excalibur.

- Voyons sire ! Nous sommes vos chevaliers !

- Il y a longtemps qu'ils sont tous partis et qu'aucun d'eux n'est revenu !

- Nous sommes revenu majesté, déclare l'autre visiteur avec une voix tout aussi familière.

- Approchez encore un peu que je puisse vous voir plus distinctement.

Les deux formes font deux pas en avant et retirent leur capuche qui masquait leurs visages. Alors apparaissent les chevaliers Bohort de Gaunes et Perceval de Galles. Contrairement au roi, ils ne semblent pas avoir vieilli.

- Vous deux , s'exclame Arthur. Mais comment cela se peut que…, continue-t-il en désignant leurs visages.

- Oui sire, nous sommes enfin de retour à Kaamelott, déclare Bohort.

- Et en plus, nous vous ramenons un cadeau, ajoute Perceval.

- Mais où étiez-vous depuis toutes ces années , questionne Arthur.

- Nous étions en quête du Graal comme vous nous l'aviez demandé à nous chevaliers de la table ronde.

- Certes ! Je veux bien, mais cela remonte à des décennies et c'est maintenant que vous revenez !

- Oui, mais ça vaux le coup , ajoute Perceval.

- Sire , insiste Bohort avec excitation. Nous l'avons trouvé !

- Trouvez !? Trouver quoi , demande Arthur.

- Le saint Graal ! Voyons sire quoi d'autre !

- Et ça n'a pas été coton, vous pouvez nous croire, déclare Perceval.

- Vous avez découvert le Graal ? Vous deux , s'étonne le roi incrédule.

- Parfaitement sire !

- D'autant plus que les descriptions n'étaient pas toutes très claires. Une fois c'est une coupe, une autre fois un vase, une pierre incandescente.

- D'accord ! Alors, montrez-le-moi , s'impatiente Arthur en faisant un geste d'agacement avec la main.

Le chevalier Bohort fait un signe de tête à Perceval qui sort de sous sa cape une besace. Il en sort un objet lumineux. L'objet ressemble à une coupe en métal de la taille d'un vase émettant un rayonnement doré.

- Alors, ce serait le Graal , fait Arthur en quittant son trône pour prendre délicatement l'objet entre ses mains.

- Oui ! Votre Majesté, confirme Bohort. Le chevalier Perceval t moi-même avons exploré de font en comble la terre sainte pour recueillir les informations qui nous ont conduits à la découverte de se saint objet.

Arthur n'ose pas prendre l'objet dans ses mains, il se contente de le détailler dans les moindres détails.

- Vous pouvez le prendre sir, ça ne brûle pas, annonce Perceval.

Le chevalier de Galles avance ses mains en direction d'Arthur puis lâche le Graal. Arthur ouvre de grands yeux et avance ses mains pour saisir le saint objet qui chute, car Perceval l'a lâché trop tôt. Mais les vieilles mains du roi ne sont pas assez rapides, l'objet heurte violemment le sol et se brise.

- Le con , hurle Arthur en se dressant dans son lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme cela en pleine nuit , proteste Guenièvre.

Le roi se retourne et découvre son épouse dans le lit, il est complètement déboussolé. Il jette un regard à la pièce puis il touche son visage puis observe ses mains.

- Vous vous sentez bien , s'inquiète la reine le voyant agir de la sorte.

Arthur se lève et va se regarder dans un miroir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas , insiste la reine. Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve ?

Le roi regagne le lit sans un mot.

- Vous pourriez répondre , s'énerve Guenièvre.

- Pardon, fait Arthur en se tournant pour la regarder. En effet, j'ai dû faire un cauchemar.

- Allons bon. Allez venez, tout ira bien. Vous allez bien dormir.

Guenièvre se rapproche d'Arthur pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Hum… Je ne suis pas sur que je vais mieux dormir comme cela.

La reine retire ses bras et se tourne violemment.

- Ça m'apprendra à être gentille.

Arthur soupire.

- Mais non, vous avez mal compris ce que je voulais exprimer. C'est très gentil ce que vous vouliez faire, c'est juste que ce serait très inconfortable pour vous comme pour moi de dormir dans cette position.

- Mouais, répond la reine enfouie sous les draps.

Le roi lève les yeux au ciel puis se tourne pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Arthur marche dans les couloirs du château quand il croise le chevalier Perceval.

- Ah , fait le roi avec un grand sourire, vous tombez bien Perceval !

- Moi !? Ah bon ? Vous me cherchiez ?

Arthur décroche une claque magistrale au chevalier qui bascule sous le choc. Perceval se redresse et se frottant la joue.

- J'ai encore fait une connerie , demande le chevalier.

- Non pas vraiment, répond le roi hésitant. Disons que c'est plus un acompte pour une future connerie.

- Bien sire.

Le roi s'éloigne laissant le chevalier se frotter la joue.

- Je sais pas ce que je vais faire comme connerie, mais vu la claque elle doit être énorme, lance Perceval.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
